


Twitter Squad Challenge

by Gdamnbluepool



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdamnbluepool/pseuds/Gdamnbluepool
Summary: Challenged myself to create characters for people tagged in a silly little Twitter post. Took me a bit, but hey! I finished it finally! And before the next movie came out! Hahahahahaha!
Relationships: n/a





	Twitter Squad Challenge

  
**BB-11T “K-Tween”**

Designation: BB-11T “K-Tween” Spherical just like others of his series, K-Tween has a primarily mocha colored chassis with ice blue detailings in the form of various alien cephalopods. His head is a squat domed rectangle with a single large green photosensor. A cluster of three extendable antenna rest in the rear right corner of his ever moving head. He carries a complement of various tools, including, but not limited to an arc welder, manipulator arm, data port plug, and grappling spike launcher.  
K-Tween has a rather mellow approach how he proceeds through his life. He isn’t very vocal, choosing only to talk on a few occasions. He is rather taken with art for a droid, especially the art of non-human species. The cephalopods on his chassis are there at his request after he asked his partner to help him get it done. After his previous partner disappeared mysteriously, he ended up working with Hestia, the same artist who had placed the art on his chassis. He is the hacker of the team and copilot for the YT-1300, Harley’s Gambit.  
He holds a strong resentment to the would be hot shot pilots of the Resistance with their grandstanding and overbearing attitudes. He much preferred not to deal in any of the Resistance’s skirmishes, but reluctantly goes along with things because he is not the type to leave a friend in need. He warms up quicker to female gendered beings than male ones.

**Hestia Schorier**

Athletic build from years of having to dig and dredge up parts on her own, a little on the short side. Her skin is a darker red than most other Zeltrons because of her increased exposure to the sun. Bright ocean blue eyes that carry not only a smile within her gaze, but also a warning that she is not to be trifled with. She has recently decided to dye the tips of her hair silver to resolve herself into this new life with a new crew. Her normally shoulder length hair is often bound up beneath a hat to keep it from getting in her face as she works on whatever projects she may have on hand. Her hands are rough from the countless hours spent pulling treasures from scrap heaps, but she keeps them clean when she is not working. There are a few scars on her body from bad falls and accidents that happened while scavenging, but she wears them with pride.

As far as clothing goes, Hestia likes to be comfortable. A somewhat loose flightsuit is her usual go to, for it is adaptable for any climate and resilient enough for continuous use. She has them of all colors, from the Imperial blacks, to the Rebel greens. Her feet are covered by broken in leather boots. She often has a tool belt around her waist, for she never knows when she may need to get into, take apart, or fix something. Work gloves are kept in one of the many pockets on her flight suit. Their position changes almost regularly, but she always seems to know where she last put them. As far as weapons go, on her right thigh rests an A180 in a brown leather holster. She is not the best shot and prefers to use her environment to outmaneuver her opponents rather than getting into a straight up blaster shoot out.

Hestia is relatively easy going when it comes to life. She has experienced many hardships and hasn’t let that detract from her positive outlook on life. Even with being run out of areas because of corporate competitors and town governments, she has remained resolute in not allowing the stumbles to get her down. She sees every problem as a growing point instead of a hardship and that has helped her reach to her current heights. She has recently gathered enough capital to acquire a ship of her very own, the Harley’s Gambit. After acquiring her co-pilot, K-Tween, through mysterious happenstance, she also gathered a crew to take on the challenges of being a transporter.

When she wasn’t busy scavenging for parts to get by, Hestia dabbled extensively in art. Through hours and hours of practice, she has created a style all her own, which is proudly displayed on the exterior hull of her ship. She despises those who would use foul business practices to cheat normal folk out of their hard earned living. So she strives to give her services to those who would appreciate them at a reasonable price.

** Yenni Braxas **

Yenni is a female Devaronian with skin the color of cider. She has a build of one who has been in either constant combat or someone who is always on the move. She has placed streaks of ochre and silver in her naturally black and straight hair. The streaks are there in remembrance of units she has lost throughout her time in the Resistance. She keeps her hair about shoulder length, but pulled back in a ponytail or trapped beneath some sort of head covering. Try as she might, two strands always seem to free themselves and hang down on either side of her face, one ochre and the other silver. She likes to think of it as the lost comrades are always watching over her, even in the afterlife. Her eyes are a startling chartreuse color and often project what or how she is feeling at the current point in time.

Seeing as how she is constantly on missions or in battle, she has never seen much need in makeup. Already attractive in her own right, she prefers to rely on other skills besides womanly wiles to complete her objectives. Her clothing matches her lifestyle, comfortable, easy to move in, and combat ready in colors that match the background. She likes to wear military style coveralls with plenty of space in the pockets. Her belt is weighted with all sorts of gadgets, ammo, and explosives, things for just about any occasion. She wears a pair of thoroughly scuffed combat boots that were grey at one point in their lives, but now are mottled with various stains caused by blasterfire, fluids, both mechanical and biological, and overall environmental discoloration. Her helmet started out brown, but she has since repainted it to a darker green with the emblems of her former squads on the rear of the helmet. Her dark grey gloves usually have the index finger and thumb sections cut off, for better tactile feel of her blaster’s firing stud in a fight. In battle she carries an EL-16HFE blaster rifle with a Glie-44 as a backup. Both weapons work like a dream, even if their outer casings are rather banged up.

Yenni has kept a positive outlook on life, despite everything that has been thrown at her. Betrayed by family, she was forced to join the Resistance, and she never looked back. A tad reckless and eccentric at times, she has remained hopeful that all this fighting will result in a better galaxy, keeping the cynicism at bay despite the losses that occasionally plague her. This positivity has made her a beacon to some of the younger members and has inspired a squad called the Yeninions to be formed, a group of newer Resisitance members who wish to follow Yenni into battle despite their rookie levels. Even so, she is known to have quite the fiery temper. The heat of which is said to compare to the bolt from a blaster cannon. Lastly, she is extremely adept at utilizing maintenance and repair of critical ship systems and weaponry.

** Jac’indal **

She is a crimson skinned Zabrak with a small bit of orange mottling along her sides. She has a quartet of horns that mirror a tiara upon her forehead. The tips of her horns start pale ivory white, but fade to a more obsidian color towards the base, due, in part, to her connection to the dark side. Hanging upon a golden chain interlaced through the horns, hangs a single blood red teardrop gem with a sliver of an unknown black material in the center that gives it the appearance of an eye. The hair that cascades down from the top of her head is naturally blonde, but she shifts the color of her hair depending on her mood. She usually keeps it straightened and down to her shoulders when she lets it down. Her eyes are a vibrant amber, the natural color of her irises lost when she completely gave herself to the Dark Side. Upon her face, she has the black tattoos of a Sith Acolyte to further enhance her already intimidating appearance. The tattoos extend down across her body, crisscrossing over sensitive areas. She has a few minor scars, but they are mostly hidden beneath the black ink of the Acolyte tattoos.

When it comes to clothes, Jac’indal is adaptable. She has a vast wardrobe, and items for every occasion. From posh dinner dresses, to lingerie that barely leaves anything to the imagination, to the black tunics of warrior Sith. She is beholden to no single genre of fashion and she prefers it that way. Having been trained in the ways of the Dark Side, she is well versed in hand to hand combat. She often uses the Force to augment her punches, kicks, and reflexes when she is fighting and is deadly unarmed as well as with a variety of weapons. Like most other Dark Side Devotees, she has her on crimson bladed lightsaber. While everything else in her life is very complex and ever shifting, this is not reflected in the design of her lightsaber hilt. At 11.5 inches long, the hilt looks like a black tube with the center cinched in slightly. The half of an inch of the saber that is on the emitter end is gold with several very small windows cut into it. Another small ring of gold is located above the inset activation switch and a third is placed 6 inches below that. Her saber signifies her true wants. To be able to have a simple life and enjoy the luxuries afforded by such.

To say it simply, Jac’indal has had a tough time in life. Run out of her village for her attunement with the Force, she drifted from place to place trying to squeeze out a living. She had to learn fast how to adapt and overcome in order to survive. Starting her training as a teen, she was behind her fellow Acolytes, but that only drove her resolve to surpass them. And surpass them she did. Though she comes off as arrogant and combative, that is not who she truly is. Just like anyone, she has regrets and hopes, but she knows that she cannot show weakness in this galaxy or she will be devoured by those who would take great pleasure in bringing her low. She flies a prototype TIE to get her to and fro her various missions. The hull is a matte red with the solar panels being colored a fiery metallic orange.

** Captain Sadia Be’Zercc **

  
Sadia is a prime example of an Epicanthix woman. Standing at about average height, when she reveals her skin, it is hard not to notice the muscles rippling beneath the tanned skin. Despite the muscles that have been built through her races cultural doctrine, she moves with the grace of a large feline on the prowl. She has two distinctive hairstyles. In one, her jet black hair cut to neck length with her bangs stopping just above her eyebrows. The sides of her head are shaved beneath the veil of the rest of her hair. Her reasoning for it is because when she spars, it is easier to pull back the hair from the top of her head and put it into a wolf’s tail rather than having to corral all of the hair on the sides with it as well. In the other, she has her Her eyes hazel with flecks of green and brown within them, her right eye being slightly lighter in shade than her left. Their gaze is usually an intense one that has been known to freeze lower ranking members in place with their ferocity. She carries a single small scar upon the bridge of her nose from a training accident at the Academy. Rather than get rid of it, she kept it and used it to add to her intimidation factor. Even with the scar, many still find her very attractive, even if they are intimidated by her. She uses the allowed level of make up to accentuate her eyes. She also colors her lips blood red, also a part of her intimidation strategy.  
Two things are not known by most who interact with her. Firstly, her left arm and right eye are artificial, lost when a fellow officer she started the academy with betrayed her. Secondly, the skin on her right arm is tough and calloused because of the constant physical and weapons training she puts herself through to keep in top fighting form.

As befitting her rank, Colonel Be’Zercc wears the dark teal uniform with command cylinders and the appropriate Kaplan band around the wrist area on the left sleeve of her tunic. The uniform fits her perfectly, neither accentuating nor depreciating her form. A black SE-44C is on her left thigh with a vibrosword at her hip. An archaic weapon to be sure, but one she is very well versed in handling and also adds to her intimidation factor. She has a personal TIE/ba Baron Space Superiority Interceptor which is painted a navy blue with a marble white winged sword on both the interior and exterior of the trailing section of each of her fighter’s wings. While piloting her fighter, she wears a dark teal flight suit and a dark blue helmet emblazoned with a roaring black beast, the visor a brilliant crimson. She commands the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer, _Raiding Falcon_. Her crew is extremely loyal to her, having been with her through Hell itself and had her guide them through it with minimal casualties. The ship’s flag is the white winged sword on a royal blue background. The ship’s emblem is the white winged sword.

Sadia is a stern but fair commander. She has seen more than her share of battles and weathered her way through them. She has no problems getting aggressive when the situation calls for it and is more than capable of putting most in their place. Even so, she still carries deep psychological scars bestowed upon her by the betrayal of a once close comrade. This has born a few trust issues with those outside of her crew. Even so, she is a capable warrior who aims to surmount anything set before her.

** JO-1015, Joylene **

  
JO-1015 is tall and imposing, even outside of her stormtrooper armor. Her brown black hair is kept short and straight bob cut, falling to about jaw length. Although they are rarely seen, her emerald green eyes are known to hold the ferocity of a krayt dragon and the intelligence of Jedi Masters of old. As with most Kuati women, she has sharp and beautiful features. Her well muscled and flexible body is appropriately proportioned for her frame. As far as anyone knows, her skin is without flaws, any training mishaps removed via doctors.

JO-1015 is normally seen encased within her unique royal violet armor with black undersuit. Emblazoned on her right pauldron is the emblem of her battalion, a stylized Tennuvian Lotus. Her armorweave cape of command is the standard black and red with the violet lotus emblem on the inside of it. For armaments, she carries a customized violet colored F-11D blaster rifle as her primary weapon. Her backup firearm is a matte black SE-44C blaster pistol. She also has a backup melee weapon, an electro-whip. The handle is violet with a black lotus on the center of the shaft of the grip. Her gauntlets are also modified with retractable black blades. Her boots also have a magnetic system that enables her to run on walls with enough ferrous material in their make.

Joylene’s name was decided for her by her second-in-command ME-0522, Morganna. The crimson armored trooper believed it to be wholly suited to the stormtrooper commander. Most who are asked about JO-1015, say that she is inspiring. She has a strong maternal presence about her that inspires her troops and rallies them to do feats that most would think to be impossible. Though she projects a stern exterior to most, those who know her behind closed doors have seen the vast array of emotions that she portrays. She enjoys spending time with those close to her and laughing, always in the mood for a bad joke and a gentle jibe at a friend. She enjoys the exotic alien fauna that lives in the galaxy and would happily trade in her combat boots for hiking boots when peace once again reins in the galaxy.

**Charrock Whitefang**

  
Charrock is short by Farghul standards, which leaves her at about average height for most human females. She has the form of one who has danced for a majority of their life. The hair on her head, cut in an a-line bob fashion, is bright pink with some lavender hues layered beneath. The fur across her body, however, is pitch black. Her bone white claws are often painted darker colors so as to match her outfits. She has golden irises that fade to a darker honey color as they reach her vertical slit pupils. Her pupils do glow when they catch light in the dark. Like the rest of her species, she does have pronounced canines and a long prehensile tail. Her long, pointed ears are without piercings.  
Charrock absolutely adores fashion. One of her favorite past times is looking into the many different modes of dress worn by the varied species of the galaxy. As such, her own clothing style wildly varies. Sometimes, she can be seen in the subdued clothes of a textile worker, and other times, she wears extravagant clothing with long flowing sleeves. It all depends on her mood and what tasks she may have planned for the day. With that, she also loves to properly accessorize whatever she puts on. When it comes to blasters, she keeps it a bit more simple. For her main weapon, she carries a Merr-Sonn Power 5 with a chromed barrel shroud and ivory grip that sits at her thigh or at the small of her back. As a backup, she has a Nubian ELG-3A with ebony wood grips. She is well versed in martial arts, preferring to distract and disorient her opponents before taking them out while they are off balance.  
Charrock grew up in a well-to-do Farghul family on Farrfin. She learned the tricks of the trade there and eventually moved off planet to grow into her own. She prefers to think logically and speak in half truths to outmaneuver others in conversations and bartering. However, every once in awhile, she is known to indulge her more instinctive side. This has led to some troubles in her life, but it has also been a great catalyst that has made her become not only a better tradesperson, but a better version of herself.

**Delantia Horvan**

  
Delantia is a Palliduvan female of average height with a lanky frame that is widely associated with her species. As a form of expression, she has several tattoos upon her body whose dark ink stands in sharp contrast against her pale skin. The list is as follows: A single inward facing coiled dragonsnake is tattooed beneath each of her collarbones. On the inside of her right forearm, she has jungle green vines snaking up the length of a Massassi Tree trunk. On her right upper arm, a crimson energy arrow. On her left upper arm, she has, in Mandalorian script, “Better to live as a blaster bolt, than survive as gravel”. Lastly, she has a Slith tattoo on the tops of her thighs, one head on each thigh and when she has her legs together, the tattoo emulates the creature it was crafted after. She often shaves the sides of her head and keeps the top long to make it more manageable for when she is buried shoulder deep inside the guts of a starship or speeder engine. She prefers to keep her shoulder length hair colored red, occasionally adding streaks or fringes of black. Her eyes are a stormy grey, but often alight with humor and surrounded by any number of color of eyeshadow. She prefers darker colors on her lips to make them stand out. The only other physical feature of note are the long, slender fingers she has that are a hallmark of her species.

When working, she wears a black engineering jumpsuit with red limbs. All of the joints are padded and reinforced with a green pads. She has a Mandalorian helmet patch sewn in over her left breast, the helmet’s color scheme is dark green with brassy highlights around the black T-visor. Comfortable, beat up brown workboots protect her feet from falling objects and hazardous terrain. Hidden underneath her clothing is a simple ring of beskar steel on a chain with a small corusca gem inset within the ring. Her toolbelt is crafted out of a black leather with red stitching. Besides holding tools, it also has holders for micro thermal detonators, a short stunstick, rig for her sidearm, and pouches for spare ammunition. In her boot, she has a doubled edged spear point beskar steel dagger with “Forever mine as I am yours.” etched into the flats of the blade. At her side, she usually carries an SE-14C blaster pistol. This pistol has been slightly modified with the trigger guard being moved further forward to accommodate her fingers and fires acid green bolts. Her main weapon is a Verpine Shatter gun and is one of her prized possessions.

Delantia grew up a bit at odds with her family. As she grew, it was noticed that she had a masterful eye for detail and she was quite good at completing meticulous tasks. This caused her to be scouted by a mechanical engineering company and that is when everything seemed to just lock into place for her. She found her niche amongst those somewhat abrasive, yet artistic people. This has also helped her find herself. She has learned not to take anyone’s shit and ensures that those that don’t know what they are talking about know it. She is unafraid to call out others on their shit and will gladly meet fire with fire to anyone who gives her cause to.

**Maurelius Willons**

  
Maurelius is a Korun of the planet Haruun Kal. He is a bit taller than the average human male. His skin holds a milk chocolate brown complexion and he has the body type of someone who exercises regularly to keep in prime fighting condition. His hair is kept in a somewhat military cut, shorter on the sides than on the top, without sideburns. His eyes are a honey brown color that can only truly be seen with direct light upon the iris. They are often partially hidden behind half lidded eyelids. He maintains a well groomed mustache that follows the perimeter of his mouth and descends into an equally well groomed goatee. He has a single tattoo on his left upper arm in honor of his Ghôsh or tribe, a T on the center of the skull of an Akk Wolf. His left arm is completely cybernetic, it being lost in a bailout gone awry. He decided to have it without synthflesh, and instead has casings to cover the important parts within.

As a pilot, Maurelius is most often seen in his navy blue flightsuit with a single grey strip down the center of each arm. He wears his signal flares in a bandolier around his left calf. Both his flight gloves and boots are black. His flight helmet is emblazoned with a roaring Akk Wolf, drawn personally by himself. When not in his flightsuit, he prefers one armed long sleeved shirts that hug his form. Outer wear bounces between a side cloak to conceal his metal arm, and the standard pilot’s flight jacket. He wears a grey flat cap on top of his head as well. Like most Resistance fighters, Maurelius has both an EL-16HFE blaster rifle and a Glie-44 blaster pistol. The pistol is largely unadorned, having a brown body with black trim. The rifle, however, is painted in Maurelius’ colors of blue and beige with gold trim. Both weapons fire brilliant blue blaster bolts. He also conceals a small holdout blaster, a Blurrg-1120, and a vibrodagger, kukri-style blade, within his metal arm.

He leads a small squadron of ships called the Red Tails and he holds the designation of Red Tail Leader. He pilots a B-Wing with a sky blue body and his Ghôsh’s symbol in tan with gold line work on each of the moving wings. Like the rest of his squadron, the nozzles of his B-Wing’s engines are painted a brilliant crimson color, to denote their squadron. His ship’s laser cannons fire golden bolts of energy while the ion cannon lobs brilliant electric blue bolts. The twin auto blasters are tuned to fire green bolts. He usually signs something upon the heads of the proton torpedoes loaded into his fighter. His innate Force sensitivity helps him to maneuver the otherwise awkward fighter with an agility normally reserved for X-Wing fighters.

His personality is one of an easy going yet firm commander. He trusts his people to know how to act, but can have quite the commanding presence when the time calls for it. His charisma and amicability have won him the loyalty of those who have to work with or for him. He is very well liked throughout the ranks and among the people who the Resistance has to interact with. While he is an artist in the sky and space, he is also very creative in the drawing form of artwork. His works are prized by those that received them, cherished as much as artwork from the masters of old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and hey, if you get inspired to art the character into existence, give me a mention, ya?


End file.
